Falling Snow
by WolfieCat3
Summary: Long ago, four clans started. Forestclan, Airclan, Waveclan, and Caveclan. They live among the same rules, mostly anyways, and believe in Starclan, but she-cats must never fight and never hunt. They can only have kits. A brave she-cat named Snowkit might just be able to help stop that.
1. Front Matter and Prologue: A New Start

In the list below, OPEN means they have yet to have their physical appearance described.

 _Allegiance:_

 _Forest clan:_

 _Leader:_ Lynxstar

 _Deputy:_ Flameheart Mate: Echolight

 _Medican cat:_ Falcontail Mate: None

 _Elders:_

Lilyclaw-A tortoiseshell she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Breezetail-A black furred tom with dark gray stripes. Geen eyes

Sparkfoot-A long furred bright orange she-cat with hazel eyes.

Adderfang-A short black-gray tom with orange eyes

Flowerfur-OPEN

Smallpelt-OPEN

Berryleaf-OPEN

Foxtail-OPEN

Nightfur-A pure black she-cat with ice blue eyes.

 _Warriors:_

Tigerfang-OPEN Mate: Tinyclaw

Berrytail-OPEN Mate:Sandfur

Wolfclaw-OPEN Mate: Mouseleap

Darkshadow-OPEN Mate: Fernbreeze

Scorchpelt-OPEN Mate: Maplebranch

Gorsefur-OPEN Mate: Ravenshade

Brambletail-A brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes Mate: None

Brackenstrike-OPEN Mate: None

Thornbush-OPEN Mate: Spottedpool

Smoketalon-OPEN Mate: Roseleaf

Stonefur-OPEN Mate: Silverstream

Emberpelt-OPEN Mate: Shinefur

Waspeye-OPEN Mate: Runningwind

Eaglewing-OPEN Mate: Littleheart

Moleclaw-OPEN Mate: Pigenberry

Blackfoot-OPEN Mate: Poppyflower

Graytuft-OPEN Mate: Flowerfur

 _Apprentices:_

Duskpaw-OPEN

Breezepaw-OPEN

Dustpaw-A fluffy gray tom with yellow eyes

Oakpaw-A brown-tabby tom with a white chest and left front paw. Leaf green eyes.

Owlpaw-A brown tom with a white, chest, belly, and paws. Yellow eyes.

Falconpaw-OPEN

Ashpaw-OPEN

Spiderpaw-OPEN

Adderpaw-OPEN

Cloudpaw-A pure white tom with frost blue eyes.

 _Tom kits:_

Cragkit-OPEN

Spotkit-OPEN

Ferretkit-OPEN

Dewkit-OPEN

Sootkit-OPEN

Jaykit-OPEN

Lionkit-A golden tabby tom with blazing yellow eyes.

 _Queens and Pre-Queens and She-cats_

Lilyspot-OPEN

Tinyclaw-OPEN

Briardawn-OPEN

Mouseleap-OPEN

Maplebranch-OPEN

Fernbreeze-OPEN

Spottedpool-OPEN

Roseleaf-OPEN

Goldenpelt-OPEN

Sandfur-OPEN

Ravenshade-OPEN

Silverstream-OPEN

Flowerfur-OPEN

Runningwind-OPEN

Littleheart-OPEN

Shinefur-OPEN

Poppyflower-OPEN

Pigenberry-OPEN

Bluesong-A blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and white chest and belly.

Cloudyfur-OPEN

Echolight-OPEN

Starlingkit-OPEN

Palekit-OPEN

Cardnelkit-OPEN

Frostkit-OPEN

Maplekit-OPEN

Smallkit-OPEN

Blossomkit-Golden furred she-cat with green eyes

Dawnkit-Pure white she-cat with Amber eyes

Snowkit-Light gray she-cat with darker stripes, white chest, belly and paws. Darkish blue eyes

* * *

 **Prologue** : Four cats looked out on the new lands. They brought their cats this far; now it was time to set up a new home. The eldest of the four stared out over the vast area. Below them was a pine forest with thick pines trees covering the forest floor. On the left was a dense forest. To the right of the pine trees, there was a vast open moor with small stands of trees. Flowing rivers and streams dotted the land. Between the forests and rivers was a moor. The cats had just come over a harsh mountain land. They had lived there for countless moons but enemies and a lack of food drove them out.

"This. This is where we belong," the old cat meowed.

"You sure?" asked an orange tabby tom. "What if we are driven out from here?"

"Then we find a new place!" growled a smoky gray tom cat.

"Claw, no need to fight," said the old tom, trying to calm the gray tom down.

A small white she-cat approached them. "Is this are home?" she whispered.

"Of course it is, dumb She-cat!" yowled Claw, slicing her ear. The She-cat ran back towards the group.

"Claw!" said a brown tom, clearly shocked.

"WHAT!" growled the gray tom. "She-cats are useless anyways!"

The other three looked at Claw, clearly shocked at what he was saying.

"They are only good for raising kits!" Claw huffed "And hardly at that. Some kits die anyways!"

"Claw, you don't mean that!" the old cat said, his voice low.

"Yes, I do!" Claw snapped as the orange tom said,"Rock is right!"

Claw turned to Rock and leapt onto him. The old tom fell limp and blood came from a cut where Claw had smashed Rock's head on a large stone. Jumping into a tall rock, he yowled, "I was successor of Rock and now he is gone. I am now the leader! She-cats will be nothing but kit carriers!"

The two toms looked at each other and stepped away to disappear into the crowd. Claw, Blaze, and Bramble had all been somewhat leaders. Claw was the successor, Blaze oversaw hunting, and Bramble was in charge of fighting. Rock was leader of them all.

A few moons after Claw died, the cats split up into four groups: Forestclan lived in the thick undergrowth. CaveClan lived in the pine forest, which they found to contain many caves. Airclan settled on the open moor and Waveclan settled in the forest-moor-water lands. A code was soon made and rules were added.

Code 1: Defend your clan with your life. You may have friendships in other clans, but loyalty to your clan must come first.

Code 2: Do not hunt or trespass on another clan's territory

Code 3: Elders, she-cats, queens, sick cats, and kits, must be fed before apprentices and new warriors, unless given permission

Code 4: Prey is to be eaten; give thanks to Starclan

Code 5: A kit must be six moons to become an apprentice; she-kits must be twelve to get their queen name.

Code 6: New warriors must keep a silent vigil on their first night as warriors.

Code 7: A cat cannot be deputy until they have mentored at least one apprentice.

Code 8: The deputy will become leader when the leader dies, retires, or is exiled.

Code 9: After the death, retirement, or banishment of a deputy, a new one must be chosen before moon high.

Code 10: A gathering is held every four moons and there is no fighting.

Code 11: Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

Code 12: No cat must neglect a kit, elder, or she-cat in danger, even if they are not from your clan.

Code 13: The word of the leader the code.

Code 14: An honorable warrior does not kill to win their battles, unless necessary for self-defense.

Code 15: A warrior rejects other ways of living.

Code 16: Clans have the right to live independently, but in times of danger they must help each other so no clan falls.

Code 17: She-cats must not ever become a warrior, apprentice, leader, deputy, or medicine cat. At the age of twelve moons they are given a mate.

Code 18: All she-cats unless there are other issues, must have at least one litter.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Hope you liked! Tell me what you think of the intro! I need cats for all the clans please help SOS. This will be a series, I hope to have chapter 1 out soon. Snowkit is the main character and I hope y'all love her as much as I do! I hate it when girls are treated differently because they are female, so it sparked an idea into my head: this story! As a female, I am sometimes thought lower of because I am not as strong or fast as others. As I make this, I am on chapter 4 already! I am working on making the others longer. Sorry if they are short I have a hard time making them long but I'm trying! Well, don't let me keep you!**

 **Wolfiecat3**


	2. Echoes in the mist

Reviews:

WorldofJessica: I'm so glad the summary pulled you in! I have been a writing machine lately, working on three different stories! I hope to update this story every week or two weeks.

Guest1: I am confused by your comment

Guest2: I am confused by your comment

* * *

Snowkit woke up and her mom Bluesong was missing. Actually, she was eating. Shaking the moss from her fur, Snowkit began to groom herself. Her eighth moon as a pre-queen was coming. Feeling fine enough, Snowkit padded outside. The sky was cloudy, and rain was clearly on its way. The air carried the smell. The camp was relatively big, enclosed in brambles and cliffs. Twolegs must have carved some of it out, but the edges were ragged while some were smooth. The camp was circular and the walls where high. Rocks piled onto the sides, leading to exits. The leader's den was on a cliff edge with a cave on it. Walls jutted even higher above the jagged edge. Walking to the fresh-kill pile, she saw the apprentices as they returned. Owlpaw winked at her, handing her his fresh mouse.

"Thanks," said Snowkit politely. Owlpaw obviously liked her, so did Cloudpaw, and Oakpaw. Owlpaw's face lit up as he walked away. Gulping down her prey, exhaustion hit Snowkit. She hardly slept last night

"Let's play, Snowkit!" called the voice of Dawnkit. All the kits rushed together. They settled on hide and seek. While Palekit and Cardinalkit counted, the others rushed and hid.

Snowkit felt no urge to play, but Dawnkit was her best friend. Hiding inside of the nursery, Snowkit found spare moss. Digging herself into it, she made a few air holes. While Palekit and Cardinalkit found the others, Snowkit remained hidden, buried deep in the moss. The sky exploded into thunder and lightning. Rain shooting down like it was raining ice. The queens and she-cats hustled the Pre-queens and kits into the nursery. Snowkit popped her head out.

"Found you!" Chirped Palekit. Snowkit just smiled and drifted off to a deep sleep.

Snowkit got up and noticed the others were sleeping. The rain had died down. What was left was a thick mist. Echoing whispers filled the camp. They were quiet to hear distinct words. The voices were everywhere. Faint outlines of cats crowded the camp. The echoes because louder, still unclear. Then they were gone.

"What are you doing!" cried a voice. Brackenstrike! Snowkit whipped around.

"I-I'm sorry!" Snowkit stuttered. "I just ne-needed to stretch my l-legs!"

Brackenstrike snorted, picking her up and carrying her to the nursery.

"Snowkit!" Cried Bluesong. "I'm very sorry Brackenstrike!" Brackenstrike just snorted, and walked away.

"Don't ever do that again!" ordered Bluesong. Snowkit couldn't keep it in any longer. "But why? I should be allowed to do as I please!"

Her mother put a tail over her mouth. "This is the way things work, now sleep!"

Snowkit listened and went to her nest. Feeling hurt and betrayed, she slept. It just wasn't fair, just because she was a she-cat didn't mean she couldn't protect herself!

She woke up the following morning.

"Snowkit, hurry we are playing Clan!" called Dawnkit. Snowkit crawled out of her nest, and quickly groomed herself. Clan was a rather boring game, for the she-cats at least. It was played, well, how the clans where.

"I will be the medicine cat!" squeaked Soot kit. "Frostkit, be my mate for this, please!"

"I call Deputy!" called Cragkit. "Palekit will be my mate!"

"I shall be a leader" said Lionkit. "Starlingkit shall be mine."

All the toms chose roles and a "mate." Snowkit was stuck with Dewkit.

The elders (both she-cats and toms who were playing with the kits) were Forest clan's rival clan, Airclan.

The tom elders charged at the kits. Dewkit jumped in front of Snowkit before she had time to react to anything.

"Stay away from her!" he growled. Flinging himself at Breezetail, Dewkit climbed on top of Breezetail. The battle was easily won. Clearly the elders where NOT trying at all. The game was extremely boring, but Snowkit guessed this is what her life was to be like. Finally, the day ended.

Crawling into to her nest beside Bluesky, the sky finally let loose. It poured and stormed. Everything was soaking wet. This is what it had been like for a while now. Snowkit found it hard to sleep. Her moss nest felt stiff. She swore thorns where in it. Every time she looked for them though, they were nowhere to be found.

"What's wrong, Snow?" purred Bluesky.

"I can't sleep." sighed Snowkit

"Let me tell you how you got your name." Snowkit heard this story so many times, but it always seemed to be interesting. As her Mom talked, perfect pictures when into her mind.

Flash Back

Bluesky rushed home, the snow covering her to her belly. She struggled to get through the snow. What made matters worse was that it was snowing. Prey was near impossible to find. After what felt like ages, she saw the camp. Her paws hurt, and she struggled to catch her breath. She carried two small kits. She had to get home before they froze! Her kits had come while she was on a walk. Luckily the medicine cat was there. Why she was on a walk? Bluesky knew she needed to stretch her legs before it snowed. Besides her kits hadn't been due for another half-moon.

When she reached camp, Falcontail, the medicine cat, was not far behind. They burst into camp and every queen rushed to help her. The leader looked kindly at her. He seemed to understand it was not her fault. Bluesky remembered Grayear, her mate, who had died four moons ago, due to a battle with Caveclan. The nursery was freezing. Queens came in and put snow on the walls to keep it warmer inside. They all blocked the entrance, the medicine cat with his herbs, and the leader Smokestar, as well as the she-cats. Birchclaw did his best to get the kits warm. The strongest one, a white she-cat with gray patches, died at Bluesky's paws. The smaller one survived.

"Frostkit" meowed Smokestar, his eyes full of grief.

"No. Frostcloud, for your deceased daughter."

"And Snowkit for the living one," added Bluesky.

Flash back end

"Goodnight," whispered Bluesky. As Snowkit fell into a deep sleep, a clear voice became audible at last. "Dove."

* * *

Hey guys! I know short chapter…. Anyways I need cats for the rest of the clans! Next chapter I will do Waveclan. Please can you guys give me some cats? Hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Don't Leave at Night

Chapter 2: Don't leave at night

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Pondfrost: Thanks for the warning! I have everything backed up and will most likely go back and fuse the two "chapters" together. As for Dove, all shall be revealed in time!**

 **BooksRCoolYeah: You are a HUGE life saver! I hope to make a full thing for all the clans. All your cats shall be used with just a few small changes in some.**

 **Allegiance Clan so far:**

 _Leader:_ Ripplestar-Gray tom with white paws and ears. Blue eyes. Mate: Peachfuzz

 _Deputy:_ Cloudpatch- Black tom with white patches. Mate: Treeleaf

 _Medicine cat:_ Thornfur-Bracken colored tom with green eyes. Mate: None

 _Elders:_

Hawkflame-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Sunclaw-Orange tabby toms with sky blue eyes.

Echowing-Silver she-cat with white patches and mint green eyes.

Talonstorm-Pure black tom with yellow eyes.

Silentwish-Gray furred she-cat with white patches and ice blue eyes.

Frost song-Gray-white she-cat with pale green eyes.

 _Warriors:_

Berryfang- Ginger tom with white tail tip and leaf green eyes. Mate: Frostlily.

Smokewind-Smokey gray tom with yellow-orange eyes. Mate: Whitesplash

Lionclaw- Orange tom with unusual gray eyes. Mate: Minnowsong

Coldfang-gray tom with icy blue eyes. Mate: Tawnyclaw

Swiftsky-Small blue-gray tom with yellow eyes. Mate: Hopedream

Foxclaw-orange tom with white paws. Green eyes. Mate: Quietsong

Tigerfur-White tom with black stripes and blue eyes. Mate: Lilydawn

Alderbark-Tall brown tom with green eyes. Mate: None

Spidertail-A smart black and brown tom with a long tail. Yellow eyes. Mate: None

Redfang-A small and thin tom with red fur and white belly. Green eyes. Mate: Foxflower

Rockfall-Brown tom with gray patches and blue eyes. Mate: None

 _Apprentices:_

Rainpaw-A small gray tom with green eyes.

Puddlepaw-A strong gray and white tom with yellow eyes.

Waterpaw-A strong gray and white tom with dark gray paws. Green-yellow eyes.

 _Tom kits:_

Dogkit-A small brown tom

Salmonkit-A gray tom with a brown muzzle.

 _Queens, Prequeens, and she-cats:_

Frostlily-White she-cat with blue eyes and gray paws. Mate: Berryfang

Peachfuzz-Cream she-cat with black paws. Yellow eyes and unusually fuzzy fur. Mate: Ripple star

Treeleaf-Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mate: Cloudpatch.

Lilystream-A small messy furred gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mate: None

Whitecaps-White furred she-cat with green eyes. Mate: Smokewind

Minnowsong-Small white and gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mate: Lionclaw

Tawnyclaw-A light brown she-cat with white patches. Yellow eyes. Mate: Coldfang

Hopedream-A white and brown she-cat with Green eyes. Mate: Swiftsky

Quietsong-A silver she-cat with white paws. Blue eyes. Mate: Foxclaw

Lilydawn-A small orange she-cat with brighter fur on top. Blue eyes. Mate: Tigerfur

Foxflower-Redish fur with brown and white paws and yellow eyes. Mate: Redfang

Rushberry-A small reddish she-cat with green eyes.

Ice river-White she-cat with blue eyes.

Wishkit-White she-cat with yellow eyes.

Silverkit-A silver she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

* * *

A moon had passed since the whispers in the camp. All the pre-queens where getting shown the territory. They were allowed on walks of course. The forest trees had a safe feeling to them. They were led to a cliff edge, where they could look out on the other territories. It was beautiful with the way the sun was shining, the mountains in the near distance loomed. The empty moor, the thick pine trees, the fast-flowing rivers were all part of the land stretched out around Snowkit. The air smelled fresh, and the birds sang. The blue sky and thick white clouds told nothing of how it had rained last moon. How had the forest recovered so fast, thought Snowkit? Mountainclan had several rock slides. It felt too early to return home, too early to go back to the camp. Cravings for what Snowkit had seen crowded her mind, clawing at her until she could hardly bear it. She had to go back out there!

The night moon hung high. The stars were shining brightly. Snowkit sat, looking out upon the land. The night breeze ruffled her pelt. Snowkit heard a loud snap from behind her. Spinning around she saw that a russet colored animal loomed in the shadows. Fear prickled her pelt. The animal let out a furious bark, then charged. Snowkit quickly fled, her claws raking the ground behind her.

The animal continued its chase. Snowkit heard tales of these creatures: they were foxes. The toms told her they preferred young she-cats. But that was nonsense, they were just hunting all cats for the fun.

Snowkit gasped for breath. Running was no longer an option. She spun around, ready for a fight. Raking her claws down its nose, Snowkit felt fear. The fox yelped in pain, before lunging again. Ducking underneath the fox, Snowkit ran under it, coming out from behind. She bit its tail, while it had lost her. Clawing her way up, she found herself on its back. Digging her claws into it, she heard the voices of Owlpaw, Oakpaw, and Cloudpaw!

The three charged at the fox while Snowkit continued to claw it. The fox prepared to run, so Snowkit leaped off, her claws raking a tree. As the fox ran off, pain soared through her, she had never been so scared in her life! But she did it; she fought a fox!

"Good work," commented Oakpaw. The others mumbled their agreement.

"Let's get you back to camp," said Cloudpaw.

Snowkit dropped her tail in disappointment, she was so close to seeing all of the land beyond the camp. Then as she realized what had happened, she felt herself shaking in terror.

Oakpaw put a tail on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll take you out tomorrow," he whispered. Happiness raged through her, she would get to see it all!

She snuck back to her nest. No one noticed she had left. Falling into a deep sleep, she dreamed of battling all the foxes in the world and emerging without a scratch on her.

The next day Snowkit woke up feeling excited. Oakpaw had promised to take her outside. Exiting the den, her fur brushing the leaves as she exited, she saw Oakpaw waiting for her. They left through the dirt-place tunnel, undetected by the rest of the clan. He showed her a large river.

"This is where we get water," he said. "Waveclan would use it to hunt fish."

Snowkit nodded.

"Let me show you to hunt."

Snowkit looked up. _Hunting? She-cats never get to do that!_

"Now get low and keep your tail straight," ordered Oakpaw.

Snowkit did her best, her tail in line with her back.

"Good, now see that yellow leaf?"

Snowkit nodded.

"Sneak up and catch it."

Snowkit crept forwards, low to the ground. When she felt in range, she pounced. She landed on it, her claws digging into the leaf. She wobbled a bit, but regained her balance.

"Very good!" Oakpaw purred. "When hunting real prey, remember to taste the air, even if you can see it. You never know when a fox is near." His face darkened. "If only they let you she-cats hunt, we might have more food," he muttered.

Snowkit pretended not to hear, knowing that very sentence would get his warrior ceremony delayed by two moons.

* * *

 **What up yall! First things first, I still need more OC's. Please help!**

 **-Wolfie**


End file.
